Come Back Here Potter!
by FlitterFlutterFly
Summary: Potter's been acting strangely and Draco is determined to figure out why. If only he would answer his bloody questions! Short experimental oneshot. Harry/Draco. Rated T for language, nothing else.


**Genres: **Humor; Romance

**Pairing: **HarryDraco

**Rating: **T (for language)

**Warning(s): **There is language in here, just be warned. Nothing violent or graphic in any way at all.

**Note: **Okay this is a challenge given to me by my step dad. It's completely dialogue, nothing else. It also uses a mix of British and American swear words. I would do just British, but I don't know enough British swear words... sad isn't it? Just be warned. Other than that, yes there is a parody aspect to it... just really in Draco's reactions, as a Malfoy pureblood would likely never act the way he does. But Draco's just a little kid inside, isn't he?

**Summary: **Potter's been acting strangely and Draco is determined to figure out why. If only he would answer his bloody questions!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did... well let's not get into that, shall we?

* * *

"Malfoy!"

"What do you want Potter?"

"Malfoy, I just wanted you to know that I think your hair is very neat."

"Potter? Potter, what did that mean? Was that supposed to be an insult? Cause if it was… Hey, come back here!"

**HPDMHPDM**

"Potter. Finally. You've been avoiding me for days. Now tell me what you meant."

"I meant what I said Malfoy. I think your clothes are stylish as well."

"How would you know what style is Potter?"

"Who knows? Bye Malfoy, see you in Potions."

"Hey Potter, don't walk away again! Oh, bloody hell."

**HPDMHPDM**

"Okay Potter, it's been a week. Now will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Malfoy, you are an engaging conversationalist and a witty rival."

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"

"No, never."

"You're really starting to creep me out Potter. Did someone put you under the Imperious Curse?"

"I can throw that off Malfoy, you know that. You know a lot of things about me after all."

"What does that mean Potter? No, not again, don't walk away. Damn you Potter, annoying bastard."

**HPDMHPDM**

"Malfoy."

"Have you finally decided to give me a straight answer Potter?"

"You watch me Malfoy, I know you do."

"Of course, a good opponent must know their enemy."

"There is a fine line between hate and-"

"Don't feed me that line Potter."

"Whatever you want Malfoy."

"I'm not listening to this."

"Okay Malfoy. Come talk to me when you're ready. Oh, and you have a nice walk. Very graceful."

"Damn you Potter!"

"I already am."

**HPDMHPDM**

"Stop doing this Potter."

"Are you ready to talk Malfoy?"

"Talk? Potter explain to me what's going on!"

"Not yet Malfoy."

"Bloody- you know what, I don't care!"

**HPDMHPDM**

"Fine, okay I'll admit it. I watch you a bit more than would be plausible if I really hated you. Now what Potter?"

"Harry."

"What?"

"Call me Harry."

"… What's going on, Harry?"

"You're very pretty Draco."

"I am not. Pretty is such a-"

"Draco. You're pretty. You have pale, baby soft skin. Your nose is small and cute when it scrunches up. You have a lithe body and your fingers are dainty."

"Fine Harry, bastard. I'll play along. You're not too bad yourself, even if your hair is eternally messy and you have those horrid glasses that hide your eyes."

"You like my eyes?"

"I… damn it. Yes I do."

"Thank you."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"I won't. I'll see you later Draco."

"Wait Po- Harry! Where are you going?"

"Class Draco, the bell's already rung."

"Damn you."

**HPDMHPDM**

"Draco, it's been a month."

"Harry, what are we?" We're not enemies. We're not friends. So what?"

"What do you want to be Draco?"

"I don't know."

"I like you Draco Malfoy. Know that."

"Harry? Harry, come back. Don't leave me! Not again."

**HPDMHPDM**

"Damn you Harry Potter!"

"Hello Draco."

"Don't 'Hello Draco' me. You tell me you like me then you disappear for three months! Where have you been?"

"I killed him."

"Killed who bastard?"

"Voldemort. You're free now Draco. You don't have to become a Death Eater."

"You killed You Know- um Voldemort for me?"

"Yes."

"You could have at least waited for my answer before leaving."

"But I know what it would have been. You didn't like me, not then."

"And now?"

"Why don't you answer that."

"I suppose."

"Say it Draco."

"I like you Harry."

"I love you too Draco."

* * *

There you go. I hope you had fun imagining facial expressions and the like. I certainly did. If you had trouble following who was who and everything, please say. Normal people don't say the name of the person they are talking to as much as these two are, but I did that to help you guys as much as I did it because they say each others names a lot in the story. Go figure. Review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
